Settling Things
by bailey1ak
Summary: A tag for the episode Tracker. Ronon/Keller pre-ship.


**_A/N:_** _A tag for the episode Tracker… one last scene that I would've liked to have seen._

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or its wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Through Season 5 episode _Tracker_

* * *

Settling Things

Jennifer Keller stepped out of her quarters and walked to the transporter. She wasn't even sure if Ronon would be in the gym, but she could always go for a run or work out on her own if he wasn't there. It was important she keep trying to improve herself through the sparring and work outs. It wasn't just an excuse to see Ronon.

The young doctor touched the screen indicating the gym level of the tower before turning and facing the closing door. Actually it was an excuse, it just happened to be one with the added benefit of making her less of a liability off-world. She smiled to herself as the door opened on the gym level.

Jennifer walked quickly down the hall in anticipation of spending an hour or two with the Warrior. Ronon was a much more patient teacher than she'd anticipated. She'd also found a mischievous edge to him. Not something that came out every lesson, but from time to time she could actually tell he was having fun too.

Dr. Keller entered the gym and stalled in her forward progression. Ronon was caught up in what she considered "ghost sparring", the long staff swinging gracefully as he moved through the motions. She didn't think he'd detected her presence yet and she moved stealthily to the wall to watch for a few more moments. His movements were fluid, the step and pivot both graceful and silent except for the sound of air being cut with the forceful swing of the staff.

His focus seemed determined and she was sure he had a lot on his mind. Finding another Runner had to dredge up some awful memories of Ronon's own past. Kiryk sacrificing himself was also pretty frustrating and had hit him pretty hard. Jennifer's gaze swung to the gym door as she pondered whether she should leave Ronon to work through his thoughts alone. She pushed off lightly from the wall to leave and cast a last glance at the big guy, only to find his eyes on her and his movement stilled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." Jenn ducked her head, taking a step to leave.

* * *

Ronon hadn't heard Jennifer enter the gym, but he worked out quickly that she was leaving. "Stay." Ronon realized immediately that it sounded like a demand. "I was just waiting here, in case you came for our lesson," Ronon tried again, but in a softer voice.

"It's been a long day. I'd understand if you want to skip it this time."

Even as her words registered in his mind, Ronon watched her actions contradict her words as she turned back toward a bench and removed her sweatshirt. "Exercise is good at the end of a rough day," he commented.

"I suppose so," Jenn acknowledged, beginning with the stretches he'd taught her during their first lesson.

Ronon took a deep breath while he waited for her to finish her warm up. Unfortunately it failed to clear his mind of his conversation with McKay only a few moments ago. Wondering whether Jennifer would pick him over Rodney was going to prove hard to ignore for the duration of their sparring session.

"I think I'm ready," Jennifer said aloud when she noticed Ronon wasn't paying attention. "Are you sure you want to spar tonight? I really don't mind if you'd rather not."

"I'm good," He said with a nod toward the other fighting staff at the far side of the training mat. Maybe the discipline of fighting would distract him from his thoughts.

* * *

"I'm okay," she assured him, holding her hand up to halt him. "I'm beginning to think we should call it a night though." Jennifer rubbed her shoulder, knowing the contact from the stick he'd been swinging would result in a bruise before morning. She was sure she'd accumulated several other bruises in the last hour in fact.

Ronon planted the staff and leaned against it assessing for himself whether she looked to be in any pain. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," Jenn responded with a smile, glad to have an excuse to spend time with him tomorrow. "These lessons have really paid off," she added to hide any eagerness that might have shown in her voice.

"You did good against the Wraith today," Ronon acknowledged with an answering grin, he was proud of her.

"And yesterday," she prodded with a teasing smile. This was her favorite part of the lessons, those last few minutes when she could visit while preparing to leave.

"And yesterday," he mimicked, his grin growing broader.

"Rodney was quite impressed today when I held off that Wraith while he reloaded his gun." Jennifer pictured the look of shock on the scientist's face and it still brought a gloating smile to her face. He hadn't known she'd had it in her and she was quite proud of the fact she'd surprised the scientist.

The mention of McKay sobered Ronon up quickly as he recalled their conversation a few moments before Jennifer had arrived. He didn't consider himself to be a procrastinator, but the conversation had forced him to actually think about his feelings for the young doctor. He'd have to admit that was something he'd been avoiding for quite a while. He would've gotten around to it eventually, but now at her mention of his team mate, the Satedan wondered if he'd waited too long. "He should be impressed," Ronon reluctantly stated.

Jennifer grinned even more broadly, pleased Ronon was impressed. "The look on his face was priceless." She laughed to herself while turning and placing the staff on the bench just beyond the mats and grabbing her sweatshirt, preparing to leave.

"Intentions," Ronon mumbled to himself, disheartened as he pushed off from his fighting stick and straightened.

"Intentions?" Jenn turned back, unsure she'd heard him correctly.

Ronon set his stick next to her discarded one on the bench before answering her. "You and McKay," he offered as clarification.

"What?" Now she was truly confused.

"Have intentions. The two of you."

"What do you mean, have intentions?" She didn't like where this conversation seemed to be going.

Ronon looked away from her, uncomfortable and wishing he hadn't mumbled aloud. "I just mean you're interested in each other." Jennifer stared at him for so long it began to unnerve him. It didn't even seem like she was breathing. "Romantically," he elaborated.

"Yeah, I got that." Jennifer gave her head a small shake. "Ummm… yeah... not interested in Rodney," she pointed at herself for emphasis, then not knowing what else to say, she turned to leave.

"Wait," Ronon halted her departure. "You don't have intentions?"

Jennifer shook her head 'no' and couldn't help but notice his posture relax slightly. She wasn't good at reading men, and Ronon was very good at hiding his thoughts, but as she resumed her departure she had the impression he was relieved.

Dr. Keller was almost to the door when she turned back. "Wait. Why does it matter?"

Ronon gave a shrug, "I might have intentions."

Jennifer tried not to let her surprise and elation show, striving for the same nonchalance he was displaying. "You'll let me know when you're sure?" she asked with a playful tone.

Ronon assessed Jennifer a little more closely as he nodded his head in amusement.

"Now, will you please stop using that word?" She gave herself a shake like there was a shiver running through her body, "It's creeping me out."

Ronon smiled at her antics, "See you tomorrow night." He nodded goodbye to her wave, content for now with the knowledge that he would see her soon.

* * *

 ** _A/N2:_** _This was written for the Intentions Day celebration today over on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man). Come on over and help celebrate our favorite couple now or anytime._

 _Hope you enjoyed the story!_

 _www dot gateworld dot net and choose forum, then SGA Characters and Relationships, then Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man)._


End file.
